Earlier a 1.66% solution of spironolactone in Neutrogena-N vehicle was proposed for this study. Patient use of this product suggested chopping of skin due to alcohol content in the vehicle. Meanwhile, it was suggested that another optimum vehicle would be developed based on drug-vehicle physico-chemical parameters. In order to improve the drug solubility, various solvents in combination with each other or alone were tried. O/W partition coefficient using selected solvent compositions and numeral oils was determined. We tried to improve the partitioning by incorporating surfactants of varying HLB values with a correlation to the latter's effect on reducing surface or interfacial energies. In-vitro release from certain modified vehicles with selected surfactants was performed using a developed cell (designed by us and fabricated by the mechanical fabrication department). Assay of various samples collected in the release study is underway and results would be correlated with earlier determined parameters.